Edd's resolve
by Sakurakofox
Summary: After a friend comes to him in tears, Edd reflects on the aftermath as he tries to fall asleep. (No pairing) rated for brief mention of possible violence


_So, this is a plot bunny that won't go away. I'm not sure if I want to continue writing this story out and add the events that happened up to this point as well as the ones that follow. _

_It all started when I couldn't sleep really, and I was thinking about Double D and Reverse Double D, while I thought about them and how different they were I started imagining Seto reminding double d of a much younger, weaker version of himself. And thus would start a transformation from soft-spoken double D to verbally murder you double D. All in all I really liked the idea and the execution of it, I just don't like how needy I'm making Seto seem I don't mean to but it's how it's going. _

_Either way, enough of my rambling, please read._

_Dislcaimer: Don't EENE_

_{-}_

Edd lay in his bed, his lean body curled around a smaller one. Seto had come to his home after a particularly violet conflict with some of the football players at their school. Apparently Kevin had efficiently diffused the situation but not before the damage had been done, he'd seen it with his own eyes, had cleaned it up.

He couldn't fathom why the boy trusted him so much, as far as he knew they simply connected on a intellectual level, but this, this vulnerability he showed. It tugged at something deep inside Edd, a feral protectiveness that made him wonder if this was how he would be, had he grown up with a sibling. He'd shown this same protectiveness with his friends, but it had never felt so intense, not like this, he took Seto's beating as a personal injury as he'd do if it had been his own parents who'd come to him crying.

Hearing a small muffled whimper from the smaller teen in question, he soothed a hand over the other's back, he'd allowed him to borrow one of his own shirts, it was tad too big on him but worked as proper night clothes. His hand moved up into the blue strands of hair, he'd made sure to call Seto's parents first, not mentioning the state their son had come to him in but had told them he'd be sleeping over and not worry.

They had seemed happy their child had a friend to simply just stay with, Edd had come to the conclusion that this had probably happened in the past before, not the beating part, the sleeping over part. Sighing deeply, and with the moon filtering through his window, he found himself unable to sleep really, he'd have to remember to thank Kevin later for his part in breaking the fight apart.

His gaze drifted from it's point on the wall to the other in his arms, there was nothing intimate about this situation, he deduced, aside from the position in which they laid of course. And once he looked past that, he began to see it for what it truly was, a search for comfort, for a safety zone to seek healing in. Edd was slightly touched when he realized this, he'd never thought of himself as a protector, or one to give off those feelings of security, and yet, here he was. His hand came down from the blue hair to the boy's pale cheek, an affectionate touch he akinned to something he'd have done to a much younger brother. A sigh escaped the boy he held and his touch was welcomed with Seto snuggling in even closer.

Edd's arms moved to tighten themselves around him now. This was someone weaker tha him, as unfathomable as that was, but then that wasn't quite right. Seto wasn't exactly weak, but he was timid, like Edd had been when he'd been twelve, but Seto wasn't twelve, he was only a year younger than Edd himself. He was sixteen, and so afraid of the theoretical monsters at school that he scarcely hesitated when a sudden and strong wave of strength entered him. His resolved came to his mind and immediately steeled, Edd would become this boy's protector, he'd change for that role. He'd make himself into the wall that deflected the violence aimed at the younger teen, at least until he could learn to do it himself.

With a soft sigh and a smile tugging at his lips he rested his head against his pillow, and soon he closed his eyes, hand relaxing on Seto, his breathing fell into an even rhythm and soon he joined his friend, lost in sleep.

{-}

_Still not sure about the flow of this xD_

_It's not really meant to be a pairing, I honestly wasn't even thinking about that. I would appreciate reading and reviewing, especially reviewing, please. Any flames will be used to heat my room :)_

_I might just decide to continue off with little side things involving Seto and Double D, as well as the rest of the cul-de-sac anyway but I don't know yet. I write mostly for myself but appreciate when others take the time to read and enjoy too._


End file.
